Chaos of CP
The Chaos Army of CP was created by Sapper and Hyper Sonic the summer of June 25th, 2012. History With 32op as its now first troop and already leader they began to recruit for new troops. 32 being a high ranked Doritos troop took advantage of that and recruited fellow Dcp troops into the new prospering army. Sapper had recruited its 3rd leader and yet most unknown leader of all besides Hyper Sonic, Sirlord1. 32 had now recruited mostly all of his troops from the Doritos and Chaos began forming. This now was the beginning of Chaos. It didn’t take long for Chaos to gain another leader by the name of Unknown, who won leader in elections. This now began a new leadership of four and one of the many leaderships to succeed. It wasn’t until September where Chaos had one of the most dramatic falls. This fall could have killed Chaos. The reason for this fall was because of the beloved creator, Sapper. At the time everything was fine until Sapper began to also vanish. He wasn’t seen for days and the army needed its creator. The army began to fall. No one took control, the troops left for their was no events scheduled. There was only two leaders now, 32op and Unknown. A few days later Unknown threatened to end the army for no one was coming to chat anymore but as he almost gave up 2 things changed his mind. Sapper now reappeared and had asked Unknown to continue with the army and not let it die. The reason Sapper was gone was because he had no internet. One of the many troops Chaos had later becoming leader Mr. Burns pleaded Unknown to also continue the army. Unknown decided to go with but 32op had different plans. Unknown now had full control of Chaos because 32op had now left Chaos for another army. In Unknown’s reign most of the loyal troops came back and many stayed for several more months to come. He like previously leaders also began recruiting. In a few days Sapper had come back and had finally gotten internet back and right away began leading Chaos again. Now a new leadership followed one with Belal who at the time was also leading SW. With the experience they began rising rapidly grabbing troops with ease. The Boy and Dae both were excellent recruiters getting troops to come in less than a minute for events. This was extremely good for Chaos and now for his loyalty and dedication Burns was now leader. Months went on and the army was now facing harder opponents. Now many armies knowing and fearing the name of Chaos had now known not to mess with them. Chaos was an a full-blown war with the CP Fusion. One of the wars Chaos was defeated. Chaos was now falling rapidly. However with the loss of Unknown in December there was a new hero, Dae Master. The Fusion war was soon over after a defacing of their site. The month of December was going great for Chaos, maxing 12 at every event. Smashsmac later retired from the Chaos leadership. Recently hired Madison became leader. Madison was becoming inactive and he retired as well. 78562cool got promoted to the leadership after merging his army Secret Alliance Warriors. During Winter Break, Sapper’s went on vacation for 3 days and those 3 days Chaos almost died. Cool retired before New Year’s Eve because of baseball. The new leader of Chaos was Epicorange1. What happened on New’ Year’s Eve was a historic moment for Chaos. On New Year’s Eve, we went on Club Penguin for a practice battle against the rapidly rising Dark Defenders. We amazing maxed 17 destroying the Dark Defenders who maxed a bad 6. Chaos decided to call this leadership of Master, Orange, Sapper, and Burns MOBS and called this the first golden age of Chaos. One more we logged onto to CP for an unscheduled and we maxed 18 with 22 on chat. The month of January was Chaos’s best and most consistent month, making it onto the top 15 every week. In February things changed. In February, the recently recreated army Pretzels declared war on us. Pretzels were maxing 20 at almost every event and we only max 10. Luckily enough, we formed a treaty to end the war before they wiped us out. After that war, We started maxing great sizes again. Then the Light Troops decided to invade our beloved capital, Snow Board. The Light Troops maxed 25 at this invasion and we maxed an embarrassing 6. Dae was extremely unhappy and threaten to coup Sapper. Sapper fired back with his own words saying dae was a bad leader. All four leaders were getting into a big fight about the leadership. Unknown solved everything one night. But what happened the next night was worse. Burns kept making fun of Sapper which was getting Sapper Furious. Sapper then decided it was his time to retire from Chaos. Later Orange and Burns followed him to retirement. March was a very slow month for chaos, barely maxing 8 at events. Sapper then decided to return as leader. Orange and Unknown returned for the ranks of 3ic. Chaos then started to get on our feet as we started to max 12. In Mid April, MOBS decided to return for another shot. Chaos enter 3 wars, winning all 3. Chaos then started to be a hated army and the legendary Romans declared war on us. Romans were then defeating us, but we survived with a war treaty. Dae, Burns, and Orange all retired after the war. After the war Owlcity, Pewdie/Glitch and the returning 32op all got promoted to leader to lead Chaos with Sapper. In May we were at our usually, maxing about 10. Owl stepped down to LIT and 32 got fired. In May we had many different leaders but the one that stood out most was Micro. Micro lead chaos along with Owl and lead chaos to 20+. Micro retired at the beginning of June. For the first few days if June, Chaos had a trio of leaders which were owl, recently returning Dom, and Da Main Cat. Chaos was doing pretty good and then Sapper returned as leader. DMC stepped down to LIT after a while. We then started to max 15 but then Dom quit Chaos to lead SWAT, leading to the promo of the old leader, Epicorange1. In June Chaos declared war on Water ninjas. Dom returned to chaos at the beginning of the war. We maxed great sizes, as we got up to 26! After a while we set a peace treaty. And a few days after that, Dom Got fired. July was a horrible month for Chaos, the closest they got to death. Badboy And Taco were the new leader, but they were not here for the future of Chaos but for the bad. They deleted Chaos website and hacked the Chat with Dom. Sapper came retrieving the chat and getting us a new Website. After this downfall many people taught Chaos would die. They were wrong. Chaos instead declared war on the Army these foolish kids leaded the Black Rebels. The first Battle was amazing, they maxed 20 and destroyed them. A surprise event happened with two new leaders a legend and old leader of chaos Belal and a very smart leader Ben.The war with Black Rebels was a great War Chaos 1 Black Rebels 1, Belal decided it was time for peace. A treaty was signed by Belal and the war with the Black Rebels ended. The leader Ben left the army sadly. The army was at the verge of death, they decided to join the legend cup and they won the first round but not with good sizes it was something not to be proud of. The 2nd round was against the great army Ice Warriors they won all the Legend Cups. No one talked about this match because they all taught they knew the outcome with IW winning. They were wrong a shocking turn Chaos won. This was a very historic match one of the best. Maxed 19 averaged 15-16. The judges voted 3-1 that it was right to let Chaos pass this round. This historic event was under the leadership of Belal, Sapper, Orange, DMC. On Round to of the Legends Cup, Chaos faced Dark Warriors and Ice Warriors in a 3 way battle, Once again we were the underdogs. In that round, DW was first, Chaos was 2nd, and Ice Warriors were third. We moved on to the redemption round which nobody expected us to make. We faced Army Republic but sadly lost. Later that day, Chaos, along with the newly created rising army Soda Pop Army declared war on the Brute Alliance. The Brute Alliance was an alliance to kill Soda Pop army. The war was later called off. After that sudden growth of Chaos, we went through a major fall. The leaders started caring more about other games, such as MineCraft, and that was causing them to be extremely inactive. August went on with Owl and Orange trying to keep us alive. Towards the end of August, Sapper fired Belal from leadership because he had disrespected Sapper. This caused Belal to delete yet another one of our sites. He also “took over” chat after a few people in Chaos helped him. Owl, with the help of a friend King Phooey, got the chat back. After that incident, many people in the army community thought it was the end of Chaos. Dom was back as leader, his goal being to help us grow, but it didn’t last long. 32op also returned, but he was very inactive. When September rolled around, things didn’t get any better for this army. School had caused many of the once active troops to go inactive and some of the leaders were struggling to stay active. In this time, DMC retired from leadership, saying he wanted to be in the “real world”. Mid-September 78562cool returned as leader and he was active for a day or two, but then retired because he wanted to focus on RPF. As Chaos continued to get the average sizes of 10+, a turn of events happened. First, Chaos declared war on the Rock & Rollers, which helped us gain some servers when we had only 3. But then a Rebellion happened before the first invasion. The creator of Chaos, Sapper, was overthrown by almost all of Chaos. The leaders of this Rebellion were the LS leader Kreatos, Whats Up11, and Owlcity. Whats Up11 and Gator was promoted to leader after Sapper was overthrown by this rebellion. After that everything was okay until one day Sapper came on chat. Whats Up11 started to smack talk Sapper, which made Sapper angry. Then the chat reset 4 times. 1st time was Sapper, 2nd time was some advisor, 3rd time was Sapper again, and the 4th time was Orange, all happened under an hour. After all the chaos, Whats Up11 and Domz was couped from the leadership. The new leadership was established as Orange, Unk, Owl, Sinister(DMC), and Gator. And the next day Chaos tied 11th place in CPAC Top Fifteen. The next week was horrible for Chaos. They had no events, but had a PB with WLW and had maxed 9-10 and WLW only maxing 5. The result of this was dropping out of CPAC and being ranked 10th in SMAC. Tuesday was worse. Chaos maxed 8 and averaged 7 in a training session, which all leaders were angry. Gator thought they needed Sapper back and got Unknown and Owl to agree. So on November 13, 2013, Chaos had a recruiting session with returned leader Sapper. It was very successful. Chaos maxed 22 and averaged 15-17 troops. Chaos was very happy. It was the first time Chaos got over 20 in a long time. Later, Owl and Gator retired from Chaos. Whats up then became leader again. Chaos declared war on DK. We won the war with the score of 3-0-1. Then soon Owl decided to recreate Sun Squad, which then half of our troops went to join. Chaos then entered a down time. They didn’t even max 8. There was an alliance made to kill DK that Chaos was in, but that only lasted about two days. During their down time, Whats Up11 was fired and Gator decided to quit all armies and return to Chaos. In December 2013 Chaos started slow and weak. Maxing sizes 5-6 at events but Gator and Owl have returned to Chaos. They started to regain size by maxing 10-11 at events. Unk soon retired because of personal problems. Unk soon returned after disguising himself as a recruit called CookieChip to see what would happen to Chaos without him. When Unk came to chat, he said to Sapper to make changes to Chaos or a civil war would break out. The next day Sapper decides to make Gator and Owl leader again. After that Chaos started maxing 10+. On December 26, 2013, Chaos maxed 17 with rouges on a successful recruiting session. A lot of Chaos’s owner’s went inactive though. But Chaos did get 14th on CPAC Top Fifteen the previous week. They were starting to grow. On December 28th, 2013, two things happened. Chaos maxed 6 at a practice battle. It was terrible and embarrassing. Also Orange, legend/3rd best leader chaos ever had, had retired and moved on to a different army. Part of Orange’s retirement post: After all those bad events and retirement, Chaos suddenly got back on it’s feet. On 12/29/13 Chaos maxed 13 and averaged 10 which was very good for them after all that stuff that happened to them. Then on 12/30/13 Chaos maxed 14 and averaged 12 with really good tactics. Chaos was on the rise. Now the beginning of 2014 comes after the Winter Break. In-activity strikes. More and more Chaos troops are being taken away from in-activeness and then slowly Chaos falls. They have been doing less events than usual. Falling on the SMAC top ten. It was beginning to be a disaster. They ended up loosing their first round of a SMAC tourney against the noobiest army in the tournament. Red Troops. It was all a fail on 1/12/13 we maxed 7 and had the worst tactics ever… The very same day we fired a leader. Totidile. He was very bad and didn’t do much for Chaos. He used an excuse of leaving xat and retiring all CP Armies, which he did do.. On January 10th 2014, Son Nav was given leadership. Just days ago an army called the Ice Hounds have given a complete merge into the Chaos Army, thus giving Chaos more strength. Chaos was falling a few weeks after, we were going to rebuild until an army called Water Ninjas an army we formed an alliance with declared war on us. They were inactive like us too, they said it would be a friendly war to get each armies active. We were winning the war, they did not show the first three battles and winded up in a cease-fire. This war indeed helped us get active, before they declared war (after Son Nav got leader) everyone started to be inactive and we averaged 5+ but this war helped us average 7-8+ troops on Club Penguin, and many people in the army actually started to recruit. We got a UK division but sadly the UK leader retired. Until Brigade3 and Carbon were hired. After the new UK leaders were hired, they went straight to work! Having events well planned maxing 8+. This was our actual first UK division. After their first week of work, Carbon’s computer broke. Having left Brigade in charge, He wasn’t doing well on his own. He then retired after leaving for the Army Republic. Which made our UK fall inactive, luckily Spring break hit for the creator, Sapper. He then brings the UK force back into activity for only one week. After Sapper’s Spring Break, The UK force falls back down. Two weeks later…Wyoskyguy comes out of retirement to lead us. He brought us out of our big downfall in the US division. We began maxing 9+ and only averaging 7. After a good week of events, Wyoskyguy had to retire because of his grade drop in school. During the next week, The Ice Hounds died and their leader, Son Nav decided to re-merge them back into us. Sapper went on a one week leave. Gator and Owl both returned as leader to help Chaos rise. Gator later retired to be owner in the Army Republic. Color50 war promoted to Chaos leader the next day. Chaos faced Redemption Force in CPAC’s Spring Smackdown and maxed astounding sizes of 15. Sapper then returned from his break. Tony was pissing Sapper off so he declared war. Gator lead the first event, a defense of Winterland, and he ends the war with SPA. Sapper rages at Gator, re-declares war, and kicks SPA’s rearend in an astonishing 6-0, where SPA then surrendered and gave us the remnants of their land. After the SPA war, former Chaos leader Wyoskyguy leaves the Golds Army and returns to Chaos, and gets right to work. Orange, another former Chaos Leader, also returns that week and at their first event, the Chaos Army maxes 17 and jumps 10 spots on the SMAC & SMAP top ten. That next week, Chaos falls 2 spots due to an alliance war. That next week, they retain SMAC #1, maxing sizes of 20+. The next week, the Chaos Army declares war on the Redemption Force, and after one event, SWAT declares war on Chaos because the Chaos Army was being “bullies” to other armies. (AKA one army because we only declared war on Redemption Force, for very legit reasons, mind you – and not even because we didn’t like RF.) At SWAT’s first invasion, the Chaos Army maxed 30, while SWAT only maxed 20ish. SWAT refused to admit defeat, like usual, even though the Army Community sides with Chaos. The war with SWAT ended in less than a week. Wyoskyguy and Orange the ones to surrender. After the war with SWAT, Chaos fell a little bit. After the fall Owl retired, and Wyoskyguy retired on the same day. I (Sapper) was very disappointed in them. Both Retirement posts- OwlCity’s- Wyoskyguy’s- With only Sapper and Orange the only leaders left. While Orange is a bit inactive. Just a day later our aus leader decided to hold an amazing unscheduled Aus u-lead. We maxed 13! with some nice decent tactics. (I know to you guys it’s not an accomplishment but it is for an aus. ) Just two days after Wyoskyguys retirement he comes back! During the same day, Orange leaves.. This was a surprise we did not see coming. About a week after Wyoskyguy retires again! Leaving Sapper as the only leader. Sapper not knowing what all to do, he has gotten a bit inactive too. Only because of real life stuff that has been going on. Sapper then reacted as fast as he could and promoted Yoangelyo. With the new duo leadership, we thought that we were going to go on and do well. But nope, It turns out that Yoangelyo is inactive too. With both leaders being inactive, the owners had to take charge. A week after all of this, Owlcity207 decides to rejoin. She rejoins for 2nd in command, not wanting to lead but at least help us in a way. After all those weeks of terror, Sapper returns from inactivity. With a new month starting, we begin to get straight back to work. We were still facing small sizes, but with Sapper’s plan, our sizes began to rise slowly every day once again! By the end of the first and second weeks of August, we have amazing tactics and new, larger sizes everyday! Even though we rose, Owl wanted to lead one last time. By late August-Early September Owl got leader again and we began to rise a bit more. During the “September Sadness”, the Vikings and Teutons declared war on us, making it a two verses one war. It ended in a tied treaty; neither army won. After war, we did the usual training. By the end of September, we made it to CPAC as number 10. October wasn’t a very packed month for Chaos. Not many things happened during this month but the usual training sessions and a few practice battles here and there. We later then entered the Champions Cup for CPAC. We were not prepared for this tournament, so we first lost to RPF and then the Pirates. In the middle of the month, we entered the SM Army Press Halloween Bash. In our first round, we battled our “rivals,” the Purple Heads, and we won maxing 14. With the SMAP Tournament leading into November, we started the month off having a battle with LGA. We won that round maxing 18. After the battle, we scheduled a PB with LGA and we had an auto-win. Few days later, we received word that LGA had declared war on Teutons, now an ally of Chaos. Teutons were also at war with LT, meaning they were too busy to be battling LGA. Chaos decided to declare war on LGA because of this. We then finished out the war going undefeated 6-0. LGA was also declared dead after a merge with LT. Continuing on with the SMAP tournament, the next round wasn’t much but an auto win. The other army, Vikings, had died. We then moved to the final round. We were against the Light Troops, who were 2nd in CPAC at the time and we were 9th. We miraculously won the tournament, battling a top 3 contestant in CPAC. We maxed 25 and for the rest of the week we maxed 15+. All of that hard-worked paid off and got us 7th in CPAC. So far all of this month we had been in CPAC, our rankings were 7th, 8th and 9th.You notice us falling down? Not for long. This month may be marking our new and bestGolden Age so far. Chaos did ended up falling big time during Christmas Break. Then on December 28th, 2014, Orange got the Chaos Council to decide that Sapper and Flame needed to go in order to make this army rise again. So they got couped and Orange promoted Gator, CR, and Blueink as Chaos’ new leaders. After that event Orange had retired and then unexpectedly was offered SWAT leader. Gator, CR, and Blueink hoped to get Chaos back to CPAC top ten. But on January 1st, 2015, the Chaos leaders, CR, Gator, and Blueink decided to join The Grand Alliance against The Resistance in World War VII. Under this leadership, Chaos was able to top the SMAP top ten for a few weeks, but then began to fall again. Blueink and Gator both left Chaos. A few days later, Sky, Owl, and Orange all joined Chaos for leader along with Game and Apollo. This new era was promising and Chaos did reach CPAC top ten once again. But once again, all the new leaders retired to go on to something else. For the next couples of months, Chaos would be maxing 5-7 under Flame and Cr. 32op returned to Chaos after 2 years of being in other armies. 32op, Flame, and Cr was able to lead Chaos to sizes of 13+. But once again 32op and Flame both left Chaos. When Summer began, Chaos was in a really bad position. Gator, Owl, and Apollo all tried bringing Chaos into it’s former state but they couldn’t. And then on June 16th, 2015 Orange rejoined Chaos. along with getting new leaders JD, Dom, and Shadow. The first event with this new era Chaos maxed 10 and the future looked promising. About two weeks later, Orange’s computer broke so he was forced into retirement. Dom, JD, and Shadow all left again, but Owl came back again for the last time to lead Chaos. Once again the army began rising again maxing round 13+. But after going inactive, Owl decided to leave armies completely. This led to 123go, Hiku, and Jon leading along with Cr. 123go proved to be the only leader capable of leading events without Owl, Sapper, or Orange. Once again, chaos began looking promising again. But then Jon and Hiku both left. The army slowly began going inactive but 123go and David refused to let the army die. They had events no matter what chat size. Finally, on August 21st, 2015 Chaos was shut down by Owl. As she stated “it was delayed for too long”. This shocked the community because Chaos was on of the longest living armies. 123go was given legend for his hard work on keeping the army alive.http://chaoscp.com/history/ Pictures Category:Armies started in 2012 Category:Armies